Computer-programs that provide handwriting and sketching capabilities in a document editing environment (e.g., a notes application) have wide applicability in both industrial and personal use settings. Some applications provide sketching capabilities that allow a user to draw lines and objects based on free-hand movement of a contact (e.g., a contact made by a finger or stylus) on a touch-sensitive surface (e.g., a trackpad or touch-screen display). Some applications provide handwriting input capabilities that recognize and transform handwritten strokes into typed characters in a document. Providing sketching and handwriting capabilities along with keyboard-based document editing capabilities in a computer program will improve the functionality of the computer program. It is challenging to provide an integrated document editing environment that supports sketching, handwriting, and keyboard inputs in a way that are functional, efficient, and ease to use.